


A Smile Without a Reason is a Sign of Idiocy

by Asteramie (miyakowasure)



Series: Pyeongchang 2018 Winter Olympics [2]
Category: Hockey RPF, Super Junior
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyakowasure/pseuds/Asteramie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>February 2018, the Pyeongchang Winter Olympics. </p><p>After an exhausting week, Jungsu needs to find some peace. At the same time he also finds something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. Don't ask. Just please don't ask. I really don't have an explanation for this. /o\
> 
> Well, in fact I do have this theory: _"Any two people can be shipped together, no matter who they are, as long as there is a proper explanation for their meeting."_ There. My theory. (Because if you have a wonderful, hot, cute man and another wonderful, hot, cute man, what else can their combination be but twice all that?)

The cramped bar at some side-street was exactly what Jungsu needed at the moment: with its post-war furniture and equally out-of-date atmosphere the place was shady enough that all the tourists and even most sensible Korean townsmen avoided stepping in. A fact which dearly pleased Jungsu. He had been working his ass off around the clock for almost a week and now that he finally had an evening off, there was such a hustle going on in the full-packed hotel that he couldn’t have slept there even if he tried. So the second best option for relaxation was going out for a beer, all alone. Of course both Heechul and Youngwoon had offered their company to him, but he had gently yet firmly turned them down.

There was a small old television in the corner of the room, a compilation of the past day’s scores in all the different sports running on the grainy screen. The sound was on but it had been turned down until it wasn’t disturbing, and Jungsu followed the results of biathlon with mild interest, taking a lazy sip from his glass of beer every now and then.

The peaceful, almost dreamy atmosphere was suddenly broken when the door opened and three loud giants stepped in. At least that's what it looked like for Jungsu. The men were obviously western and there were colorful athlete passes hanging on their necks. The bartender was positively thrilled to have some sport tourists visiting his small business. He ushered them to take seats along the long table that went around the counter that was in the middle, and pushed small plastic-covered menus into their hands. 

Without their down jackets that were now hanging on the back rests of their chairs, the three giants turned out to be ordinary, if rather heavily built young men. Jungsu eyed at them curiously, trying his best to not be too obvious at the same time. The telltale colors and prints of their jackets confirmed their nationality, and Jungsu wondered how the three Russian athletes had even found this tiny bar in the first place.

Judging by the vivacious, drunken laughter of the guy with a dark, short beard, it wasn’t their first stop that night. He confidently poked at the menu with his finger and showed it to the bartender. Next to him, a dark-eyed man signaled for the same thing, and after them the third one followed with the same choice. They got their drinks, and the bearded guy immediately started a lively chat with the bartender, despite the fact that they were completely lacking a mutual language. It didn’t seem to bother them the slightest bit, however, and soon the dark-eyed one joined into the conversation. The Russian men happily talked in Russian while the bartender was equally content to answer in Korean, and everyone truly had a good time.

With an amused laugh, Jungsu took another sip from his beer and, thankfully, swallowed it before he looked up again and met a pair of blueish-grey eyes a few seats away. While taking a better glance around the bar the third man had noticed Jungsu in the corner, and was now looking directly at him as curiously as Jungsu himself had watched the Russian men a moment ago. The man was probably as drunk as his friends, because why would one otherwise stare at other people like that? Nevertheless, Jungsu offered the man a sheepish smile and a polite, acknowledging nod.

Suddenly, the man smiled at him, and the breath-catching combination of brightness and straightforward sincerity woven into the expression made Jungsu’s mouth feel dry again.

_Dear God, what a smile!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm awfully sorry it took me so long to post the continuation for this fic! T___T Suddenly real life kicked in with a deadline for my bachelor's thesis and that's all I've been able to write for the last few weeks. Anyway, here's the second part!

It only took fifteen minutes and half a glass of beer before the man with the wonderful smile stood up from his place and moved to the seat next to Jungsu.

“Hi,” the man said and offered Jungsu his hand. “You speak English?”

Jungsu panicked.

No, he most definitely did not speak English. He could probably have had more intelligent a conversation in Japanese, or even in Chinese. Well, maybe not in Chinese.

“Little,” Jungsu offered, wishing fervently the man would just follow his friends’ example and speak Russian so Jungsu could speak Korean and maybe it wouldn’t be very productive but at least it would be less distressing than the current situation.

“Great,” the man said. “I’m Vladimir,” he continued, still holding his hand in the air until Jungsu reached over to shake it.

“Jungsu,” he said and quickly pulled his hand back to his own lap. His eyes caught the athlete pass on Vladimir’s neck, very much similar to Jungsu’s own staff pass. “You…” he started and then hesitated. “Ski? Skate?”

“Oh, I play hockey,” Vladimir said and nodded towards the small television screen that happened to be presenting the day’s ice hockey scores right at the moment.

“I see your face,” Jungsu said, frowning. “Maybe… I see your face somewhere? Before?”

“Probably on screen,” Vladimir said and let out a small laugh that somehow managed to make Jungsu feel better about everything despite his failing English. Then Vladimir’s expression turned thoughtful. “Have I seen you somewhere?”

“On screen,” Jungsu copied Vladimir’s answer. The man seemed to find it extremely funny and Jungsu couldn’t tell if Vladimir believed him or not but he laughed along with him anyway.

Suddenly, there was another burst of laughter; a roaring, amused one that made Vladimir wince.

“Zhenya, look - Vova has found a new friend!” the bearded Russian yelled in English. He stomped closer to pat their shoulders hard enough that Jungsu suspected he’d become permanently lopsided should the man do that again. “And such a pretty one, even! Not bad!”

Vladimir leaned his head to his hands for a moment, groaning something in Russian before he jumped from his chair and grabbed his jacket from the back rest.

“I need fresh air,” he gasped and cast a hasty yet pointed look at Jungsu before he turned around and rushed out of the bar.

Jungsu blinked at the door and the bearded man beamed at him. “Dude, he wants you to follow,” he said, patting his shoulder again. (Thankfully, the other one.) “Just remember: Vova’s precious guy. Don’t make him sad,” he continued as he grabbed Jungsu’s jacket from the back rest of his chair, bundled it into his arms, and pushed him out of the door. “Have fun!”

 

-

 

Once the cute Korean guy was gone, Alex turned back to Evgeni and frowned. "I swear I have seen him somewhere," he said. 

Evgeni shrugged. "He’s Korean. They're identical. You've seen one, you've seen them all."

"Yeah, and that's exactly what you said about Americans when you first came to the States."

 

-

 

The big, slushy flakes of very wet snow fluttering in the air shook Jungsu out of his shocked confusion and he swiftly slipped into his jacket and gloves. Vladimir was standing on the roadside a few meters away, hands pushed into the pockets of his jacket.

“Sorry,” he murmured, even though Jungsu thought he saw a smile flashing on the man’s face again as he stepped closer. “It would be easier to hit on peoples if I’m alone,” Vladimir continued with a sheepish grimace.

“Hit on?” Jungsu repeated, frowning. The phrase was unfamiliar, although he thought he might guess the meaning anyway.

“You know. Hit on. Flirt. Make other person interested.” Vladimir shrugged, looking at Jungsu from under his brows and the intensity of the look made Jungsu shiver in a very, very good way. He truly enjoyed the man’s company and wished he could actually make proper conversation with him.

“You drink lot tonight,” he tried, aiming for a teasing tone. “Why… why no stay? In bar?”

Vladimir made a face at him. “I’m drunk enough to flirt with you. Not drunk enough to deal with Sasha.” 

“Sasha. Friends.” Jungsu nodded, thinking about the two men still in the bar and feeling deep sympathy towards Vladimir. He could easily imagine a similar situation, had it been Jungsu and his friends meeting Vladimir the same way. Heechul and Hyukjae would no doubt have managed to traumatize the poor guy out of his mind in less than five minutes’ time.

“I am interest,” he answered Vladimir’s earlier, unasked question and surprised himself even more by winking at the man. He must be more heavily drunk than he had thought. He had only managed to finish two glasses of beer before the Russian encounter but no matter how attractive Vladimir was, nothing but alcohol could have turned Jungsu so straightforward towards any man like that. 

His answer seemed to be the right one though, at least judging by Vladimir’s sharp inhale.

“Want to have walk? We could go to Village; it’s less peoples there,” Vladimir offered, a careful look on his face. “You can get in there, right? I saw you have staff pass.”

“Hotel is in Village,” Jungsu said, nodding. “I can go.”

The soft, almost inaudible sound of them walking in the new snow was the only noise at the deserted, narrow streets. For a long time they didn’t see any other people; the thousands of Olympic tourists mostly buzzed around the Alpensia Ski Resort and its surrounding areas where newer bars and night clubs were located, and the side streets of Pyeongchang city were relatively quiet at night despite the Winter Olympics.

“You’re not very… you don’t talk much?” Vladimir said at some point. Jungsu glanced at him, waved his hands helplessly, and grimaced.

“Bad English,” he managed to say, and Vladimir nodded, a sympathetic smile spreading on his face.

“I feel you. When I went to St. Louis I sucked at English. Still not good enough.”

“Your speak is very good,” Jungsu said, shaking his head. “I’m no.”

“I understand what you say,” Vladimir said and gave a pat on his shoulder - notably gentler an action than that Sasha guy’s pat had been. “They tell me is most important.”

Jungsu nodded, his gaze flicking towards the hand resting on his shoulder. The pressure felt nice and made him feel warm even though he couldn’t actually sense the warmth through his jacket. Jungsu was suddenly very aware of how close to him Vladimir was standing and he realized he wouldn’t mind even if Vladimir wanted to kiss him right then and there. Of course he didn’t do so, and Jungsu sighed. There was more than only one thing to be sorted out if they were to do, well, whatever Vladimir wanted to do, but Jungsu figured he needed to start with the most important one right at the moment.

The question being, how to sort out anything at all without sufficient language skills.

“Here,” he started and then hesitated. “Here no good. People… people see. Together. It’s bad.”

“Right,” Vladimir said, nodding reluctantly. “I don’t want people harass you for this. But we can walk together.”

An agreeing noise from Jungsu was enough to settle that matter until they reached the Olympic Village where Vladimir stopped in front of one of the hotels and nodded towards the doorway.

“Roommate is gone tonight,” he said, his voice trailing off with a questioning tone.

“My roommates is in hotel. All in hotel,” Jungsu said, which pretty much settled the matter. It only took a minute for them to get through the hall and take the elevator up to the seventh floor, and by the time they stood at Vladimir’s door without anyone having seen them, Jungsu was ready to believe that destiny really had meant them to meet that night.

“Sorry for mess,” Vladimir said, scratching his neck in slight embarrassment. “Neither me or Ilya like clean much.”

“I’m not… um. Mess is okay,” Jungsu said, following with a soft laugh. He really, really liked the way Vladimir looked at him, even though the man seemed to suddenly turn a bit shy. Maybe the helpful effect of alcohol was slowly fading off of him. Jungsu figured he had to do something quickly before his sensible side would take a hold of him, too, and he’d decide what he was doing was crazy and dangerous and irresponsible in all possible ways.

“Never tell no-one?” he asked as he shamelessly stepped closer to Vladimir and laid his hands on the man’s shoulders. “Our secret, okay?”

“Our secret, yeah,” Vladimir agreed. His voice was breathy and his hands immediately rose to hold on Jungsu’s waist when Jungsu reached up to press their lips together into a tentative, yet sweetly promising kiss.

 

-

 

A horribly delighted squeal of mirth made Jungsu snap awake and he sat up, blinking at the dark character that hovered just outside of the dim sphere of light of Vladimir’s small night lamp they had forgotten to switch off before falling asleep.

Next to him, Vladimir reluctantly murmured something incoherent and tried to pull the blanket over his face.

“Better than I thought,” the dark character chuckled in English, and Jungsu suddenly recognized both the voice and the face.

Feeling his fingertips suddenly turn cold, he wondered how bad it was to get caught by the man. “Sasha?” he asked when he remembered the name. The name seemed to work like a magic word; the bearded man burst out into a roaring laughter and at the same time Vladimir jolted up on the bed with a horrified cry followed by a furious litany of Russian. Jungsu didn’t understand a word but he thought he caught their meaning, anyway.

“Shush, Vova,” Sasha scolded even though he was obviously having a hard time keeping his face serious. “It is impolite to speak Russian when you are with people who don’t understand.”

“Jerk,” Vladimir murmured, but at least it was in English, and Jungsu felt carefully thankful for Sasha. He had to admit it was indeed mildly disturbing to not know at all what was going on around him. “What the fuck you do here?” Vladimir demanded to know. “It’s not your room!”

“You’re hurting my tender feelings,” Sasha said, pouting and shaking a key card he was holding. “Just needed to know you got safely back to hotel. I found Ilya at the bar downstairs.”

“Well I’m here, I’m safe,” Vladimir said and waved his hands in a hushing motion. “ _Get lost._ ”

“Just wanted you to know I’m proud of you, bro,” Sasha said and winked at Vladimir who looked like he wanted to drown himself into the bedsheets. “Wait until Zhenya hears!”

Vladimir threw the man with one of the pillows in the bed, missing barely when Sasha finally bounced out of the room, closing the door behind him.

“Never trust Alexander Ovechkin,” Vladimir murmured, shaking his head before he looked at Jungsu from under his brows. “I’m sorry. He is asshole.”

“Friend,” Jungsu said and shrugged, because the past moment was one hundred and fifty percent similar to the scene Heechul would have arranged, had it been the other way around. “Secret okay?” he asked after a moment, nodding towards the door.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. He won’t tell anyone. He’s jerk and ass but not stupid. And he’s friend,” Vladimir said, and Jungsu decided to believe him.

It was still dark behind the window so Jungsu supposed they hadn’t slept very long, for which he was rather thankful. He hated the thought of leaving, but at the same time he knew it would be so much easier to get back to his own hotel room at night, rather than the next morning.

“I…” he started, stopping to catch the English word he was looking for. “I need… I must go. I’m sorry,” he added, because it felt like the right thing to say even though there wasn’t anything to apologize for. Luckily, Vladimir seemed to be on the same page with him and no more difficult English words were needed when Jungsu got up to look for his clothes. Vladimir sat on the bed, bed-headed and drowsy but still hot enough that Jungsu felt a shiver run down his spine. At the same time he couldn’t help showing off just a little himself while getting dressed. What good was a gym-toned body if you couldn’t show it to anyone, anyway? The way Vladimir’s gaze followed his movements definitely made it worth it.

“It was fun,” Jungsu said once he was fully dressed and met Vladimir’s gaze again. He supposed the situation should have been weird and awkward but somehow it wasn’t. “Thank you.”

Vladimir smiled, and even though the smile was small, it was exactly as sincere and attractive as the one that had made Jungsu notice him in the first place. “Same to you. And, um. Maybe if you have free time this week…”

“Not free time maybe,” Jungsu said, feeling genuinely disappointed about it and, wanting to convey the feeling to Vladimir as well, did his best with his facial expressions to make up the lack of his English skills.

“Yeah, same for me,” Vladimir said and nodded. He looked understanding, if equally disappointed at the same time. “But, you know. Just in case.”

“I know,” Jungsu said and gave the man a small smile before he left.

In the elevator Jungsu leaned against the mirror walls and closed his eyes for a second. He was still feeling delightfully relaxed and fuzzy, and to his surprise there wasn’t a hint of regret in him. Now there was only one serious problem left: how to get back to his hotel room without neither Heechul nor Youngwoon seeing him?

 

-

 

The most painful fact about hockey championships was that while a team could win bronze, the silver medal always meant losing the most important of games. It was an illogical truth that couldn’t be helped, and a bitter piece to swallow. 

They only had a few minutes to digest the result of the game but when Vladimir stood in a row with his teammates, the new shiny medals hanging on their necks, he could smile after all. While he hated losing, it wasn’t a shame to lose against Canada. They were a strong enemy, and it was always the best team who won. The Russian team would just have to work even harder next time.

In the evening, when all that was left was the closing ceremony, Vladimir and his teammates joined the group of other Russian athletes who were still in Pyeongchang. Following the custom they walked to the arena along with all the athletes from different countries, smiling and waving their hands at the people around them before taking their places in the audience.

The show was magnificent, with colorful lights and dramatic music and incredibly talented performers, and Vladimir followed it eagerly. One part of the show was the theme song of the Winter Olympics that had been playing all around the Olympic Village for the whole two weeks of the Games. It was now performed by the actual artist, some Korean boy band Vladimir distantly remembered having seen in the opening ceremony as well. He was taking a photo of the other end of the arena for his Instagram when the band members ran to the stage, and he nearly sprained his neck when he recognized the strong, warm voice echoing from the enormous speakers and turned to look at the show, his gaze fervently scanning across the stage when the song started.

His eyes went wide and his mouth dry when he finally found the familiar face in the middle of dancing and singing people. On the next moment Jungsu's face also appeared on the big screens above the stage.

“I knew I had seen his face somewhere!” Alex hollered across the loud music to Evgeni who was sitting on Vladimir’s left side. “ _I knew it!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> So today I learned a new thing: "The Russian language has a unique proverb that is absent from other languages. 'A smile without a reason is a sign of idiocy.' [Смех без причины - признак дурачины.] " [(source)](http://www.russianlife.com/blog/why-dont-russians-smile/)
> 
> I don't know if it's a real fact but I found it funny and fitting for my fic, so. :D


End file.
